A Happier Life
by Anime-Boy07
Summary: Naruto thinks his life sucks. But being on the team with Hinata and Neji, with Kurenai as their Sensei can it get better. What adventure waits in the wave country. Read to find out! NarutoxHinata and other pairings in the future!
1. Chapter 1

Anime-Boy: Hey AB here! Just giving you guys another story that popped in my head right now. Has a pretty good story line so it should be good. So here it is… A Happier Life. Also in this story Naruto is much smarter, but only shows it when he wants to. Also this is after he learns he has Kyubi in him.

Summary: Why Give Naruto a hard life when he can get a tougher, yet happier one. In this story there will be a new Team 7 and maybe a new sensei. Gai's team is as old as Naruto and the gang. NarutoxHinata and if wanted other pairings…

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto, yet I do own several magna's of Naruto.

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

He woke up two hours early like always. He got up, ate, took a shower, brushed his teeth, and he was off to train. You could say Naruto Uzumaki was a normal boy, but he is the most unique boy you'll ever meet. He was the container of the great demon Kyubi.

Naruto quickly got to his own training spot to avoid the eyes of several hateful villagers who were awake. He then got down to business by doing 500 push-ups and 500 sit-ups. When he finished with that he started to punch a tree no matter how much it hurt. He then did range practice with his kunai's and shurikens.

By the time he was done he notice he was going to be late to class and ran so fast he couldn't see where he was going and smacked right into a light post. When he finally woke up he was already at the academy door and it seemed when he smacked the light post he flew pretty far. For once he was on time.

(Lets just skip the Sasuke kissing part ok…)

"Next is Team 6 who will consist of Sakura, Sasuke, and Lee." Said Iruka ignoring the glares and the threats of Ino. "Next is team 7 who will be Uzumaki Naruto, Hyugga Hinata, and Hyugga Neji" Said Iruka again ignoring Ino and Sakura's yelling. "Team 8 will be Kiba, Shino, and Tenten."

Naruto just couldn't believe it. He was stuck with the weirdest girl in the class and a class 'A' asshole. Naruto just stared into emptiness thinking it was horrible. While Hinata's thoughts were the exact opposites. She was blushing so much she looked like a tomato, just the thought of Naruto and her on the same team was so good yet bad since she might make a fool of herself. Then Neji was a bad thing since he hated the Main family for a long time. Neji just thought of them as fools.

"Team 10 will consist of Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru moving on" Said Iruka still ignoring glares from almost everyone. "You get an hour break till your sensei's arrive, use this time to get closer with your teammates." Said Iruka and with that he left the room. Everyone cleared out except for Hinata, Naruto, and Neji. Hinata was debating whether or not she should sit next to Naruto. Instead Naruto came a sat right next to her.

Hinata just starred at him till he broke the silenced and asked, "Well we should get to know each other right?" Hinata could barely stutter her words out, "W-Well I-I guess w-we c-can talk f-for a b-bit." "Should we invite mister asshole?" asked Naruto, but Hinata merely shook her head in disapproval. "Well to be formal lets ask some questions so we can know each other a little better." "O-ok" stuttered Hinata.

In the end Naruto learned Hinata was a shy timid girl who liked the color orange, wanted to become an "ok" ninja, and she was the only girl not in the Sasuke fan club, while Hinata learned Naruto liked ramen, trained twice a day, his dream was to become Hokage, his favorite color was orange, and he hated assholes like Sasuke and Neji.

While all this was happening Neji thought on one thing. His teammates were weak and were idiots who would only slow him down, but he knew they had to work as a team if he ever wanted to become a higher rank than genin and if he wanted his revenge on the Main House.

For the rest of the time they were each in their own deep thoughts, waiting for their sensei. Hinata was thinking of ways she wouldn't mess up in front of Naruto. Naruto was thinking of ways to improve his training and pranks that he could pull on the villagers. And of course Neji was thinking of ways to get revenge on the main house.

By now the classroom started to get filled again and since Naruto wasn't sitting next to Sasuke trouble started to brew.

"Hey! There's a sit open! Next to Sasuke!" one (dumb) blonde yelled, her voice shrilly and excited. Everyone looked in that direction Sasuke was alone. All alone. Devious, mischievous eyes were placed themselves on the raven hair boy. Sasuke turned around to stare wearily at the rabid fan girls. All he could was pray that they wouldn't tear him limb to limb, as he was taught (until the age of eight) that he wasn't suppose to hit girls…unless they had a kunai to your chest, ready to kill you.

But before anything could happen Iruka entered the room. And what he saw was unimaginable. All of the girls (except Hinata and Tenten) were fighting for the seat next to Sasuke. There was a hair ripping, punch into noses, and kunai's being thrown by Tenten. Iruka had enough of this class and finally yelled, "WILL ALLL YOU JUST SHUT UP WHILE I ASSAIN YOU YOUR TEACHERS!" Everyone quickly settled down and Tenten threw one last kunai at a unluckily fan girl and it hit her right one the ass. "TENTEN! WHEN I MEAN STOP, I MEAN STOP!" yelled Iruka. She quickly grabbed here weapons and sat down.

"Ok. Now that we are settled down I will now announce your Jounin instructors." Iruka said calmly.

0oo00o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o00o0oo0o00oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0oo0o00oo0o

AB- Love it…Hate it, just review plz. Also you guys get to choose the jounin instructors for Naruto's team, but no Gai since he has to be with Lee ok. Garra take it.

Garra-REVIEW OR PERISH!


	2. The TEST! OMG!

Anime-Boy- Thank you for the reviews guys for the first chapter it keeps me going. I decided the teachers and you would find out who they are right now. Your guy's support is truly appreciated. PS- Sorry if this chapter's grammar isn't good my sister didn't want to correct it….

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto; if I did I would make Naruto smarter.

0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00oo0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o00oo0

"Ok. Now that we are settled down I will now announce your Jounin instructors." Iruka said calmly.

"First team 6. Your Jounin instructor is Gai." Said Iruka. _'God I feel sad for them.'_ Iruka thought. Only Lee was very excited and saying something about my flames of youth guided me to my master. Team six left right after the sunset thing with Lee and Gai. (Don't feel like doing that Gai and Lee thing right now…)

"Next team seven will be Kurenai." Said Iruka. A young women step in the room with piercing red eyes that made almost everyone think the same thing. She is a freak and don't mess with her.

"It is a honor to finally become a Jounin instructor and it is also my honor to train these three genin and watch how they progress through the ranks…" stated Kurenai and went on till Iruka stepped in. "Umm Kurenai you can stop now and leave with your team."

"Oh… Sorry." And with that Kurenai and team seven left without hearing the other teams.

(To a balcony on some building)

"Since we barely know each other I will like to know more about like your name, your likes, your dislikes, your hobbies, and your dreams. So we will start with you with the spiked hair" Said Kurenai.

"Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen. I hate the three-minute wait to let the ramen cool off; my hobbies are training and tasting different kinds of ramen. And my dream is to become Hokage one day to make everyone respect me." Said Naruto happily. _'I thought so'_ thought Kurenai.

"Now you. The one on the right." Kurenai was talking right at Hinata.

"W-well my n-name is Hinata H-Hyugga and I like p-people who h-have l-lots of c-courage a-and believe in t-their d-dreams. I-I d-don't l-like p-people w-who give u-up. My h-hobby is training w-with my f-father. M-my dream is t-to b-become an okay ninja." Hinata stuttered, obviously frightened of her sensei.

"Last, but not least. You…" Kurenai said looking right at Neji.

"My name is Neji Hyugga and I don't like to talk about my likes or dislikes, but my hobbies is mostly training. My dream is to somehow to get revenge on the main house of my clan." Neji stated.

All could here was a huge gulp from Hinata. Only one thought was in Kurenai's mind '_Well we got to take that thought of his head.' _After what seemed an eternity Kurenai finally broke the silence.

"OK since we got that of the way you will have your first test tomorrow at this location." Kurenai showed on a map while talking, but Naruto interrupted like always.

"Wait a minute! What you mean a test! I thought all that was in the academy!" Kurenai just calmly said, "That's true, but only 12 rookies pass. All the hopeless ones will be sent back to the academy." They all just stared at her and nodded. "Meet me there at 9am."

And they all left into there separate ways (AB-actually Hinata and Neji went the same way, but you know what I mean).

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00oo00o0oo00o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0oo0o0

At training area ?

When Naruto first arrived he only saw Hinata leaning back on a wooden pole. He was about to go talk to her, but Neji stepped right in front of him, his white eyes staring right into to Naruto's azure eyes. "We all need to talk." Neji said seriously. So he Naruto went to Hinata and started a little chat.

"We need to work together to show Kurenai that we deserve to be one of the 4 teams." Neji stated. Naruto just sighed and said, "I guess your right. Even though I don't like you very much I'll help." Hinata could only stuttered out, "I–I'm in." So they started to devise a plan.

Ten minutes later Kurenai finally came explaining why she was late. "Sorry I am late. I had to stop at the Hokage Tower to hand in a report." Before Naruto could ask she just said, "A top secret report that only Jounin and Anbu are allowed to know." "Ok…" was all Naruto could say.

"Now! You only got till noon to prove to me if you are all ready to be Genin." Said Kurenai as she placed a timer on a stump and then yelled "BEGIN!" All three Genin went into hiding. _'Hmm… All of them are all hidden well and haven't even moved a muscle.' _

That's what she thought when Naruto popped out of nowhere and started to talk smack. "Let's do this one on one. Just because you're a girl, I am not going easy on you." And Kurenai simply said, "Just because you're a baka, I'm not going easy on you." That got Naruto to smiled and said, "Don't underestimate me."

He then made a few Hand seals and yelled out, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Ten Naruto's appeared and started to charge forward each with a kunai in hand. All of them attacked from different angles all aiming to stab her.

Kurenai simple jumped, but without realizing Neji was waiting for her to do that and jumped out of his hiding spot with the Byakugan already activated and started to fight with Kurenai in mid air. She knew not to let his hands come close to her or else the Juken could effect her chakra flow.

She quickly avoid his hands on the way down and kicked him into a tree, but if that wasn't enough Hinata came out of her hiding spot and threw two kunai's at Kurenai, but t she dodged it. What she didn't notice that the kunai set of a trap that sent about 20 shuriken at her in two directions.

Right before it got within 10 feet of her they all changed into Naruto clones, but Kurenai quickly did some hand seals and all these wires came out of nowhere and demolished all of the clones.

When she landed, her three students two in the Gentle fist stance and their Byakugan activated and one in a basic taijutsu stance surrounded her. Neji made the first move making her backing up when Naruto came around with around house kick, which she blocked with her arm, but then Hinata started to attack Kurenai's Keirakukei on her while Neji attacked her other arm.

Kurenai try to dodge them, but Naruto made a clone to hold down her legs while he was holding her arms. In the end she was stuck and only had time to do one move. It looked like there was no hope, but she got one of her arms free did a seal and used a the substitution technique and land 10 feet behind them. They were about to attack again, but that was when the buzzer went off and they stop in their tracks.

They al thought they needed a little more time to prove they were ready, but it was too late, but to their surprise Kurenai was smiling.

"That was impressive for three Genin, but you stilled fell for the substitution trick." Stated Kurenai not smiling anymore. Those words stroked the Genin hard, but they kept listening. "But in the end you each did a very good job at teamwork, so you all pass."

All that was heard from the Genin was a "Phew…" but after Naruto yelled loudly, "I am finally a Ninja!" and with that everyone on team seven were happy. "Tomorrow Team Seven will finally be official and we will meet here to do our first mission at 9am.

"Hai." Team seven said and they left the field together.

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

AB- Pretty good chapter huh! Next chapter takes place right after this one at night. And what will Naruto do to make Hinata blush. Why ask to a bowl of ramen of course. Till next time! Take it Orchimaru.

Orch- Review or I will rape you like I do to sasuke every night.

AB- 'slowly backs away and turns into a run.' Sick Bastard!

Orch- What I say?


	3. Mist With a Side of Ramen

Anime-boy- Wow my story is doing pretty good for me being a first timer at writing action scenes. I know that they worked a little bit to well in the test, but that was like a one time only. They just knew they had to work together to pass, but now their teamwork will be a little iffy. I should just stop babbling and get on with the story huh? Well here it is… chapter three. One more thing can you guys give me a list of jutsus that Kurenai and the others use? My Intelligence is low in that apartment. (Crystal Inferno- It's department you idiot! Your lucky I read your story before you post! Like I have time!)

Disclaimer- I don't Naruto, but if I did Shino would totally have a girlfriend!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Side Chapter 1 Bowl of Ramen 

Naruto really did not want to eat alone tonight since he just graduated. So he rushed off the way Hinata left and asked her a very serious question. "Hey Hinata want to go get some ramen to celebrate passing that test?" asked Naruto with a huge grin on his face.

Hinata turned so red she looked almost as dark as blood and cloud only stuttered out. "S-s-sure."

Naruto notice her red face and asked the usually, "Hinata are you okay? You look like you have a fever."

All she could stutter out was, "I-I am f-fine." And with that they were off.

Irchruaka's (Someone help me spell it plz!)

While Naruto was on his fifth bowl, Hinata was only on her first and could only think _'I am eating with Naruto. No big deal just don't do something stupid.'_ Naruto saw she was barely eating and her face was really red. "Hinata are you sure you are ok? You look like you have a fever." Said Naruto and with that felt her head with his hand to check how hot she was.

Hinata just couldn't take anymore. A few seconds after Naruto touch her, she fainted. Naruto quickly grabbed her before she fell. "Why does she always do this?" groaned Naruto while he started to carry Hinata off to her mansion.

All the old man from Irchuaka's do was chuckle when Naruto left. _'That Kid still doesn't get it.'_

Naruto didn't want Hinata's father get the wrong idea, so he jumped over the wall and laid Hinata against a tree. Before he left Hinata got a glimpse of Naruto's azure eyes and thought they were the most beautiful things ever, but that train of thought stop when her father came around the corner.

"HEY WHO ARE YOU! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" yelled Hiashi Naruto's eyes went to friendly to 'holy crap I am screwed'. With that he jumped off the wall before Hiashi got to him with his gentle fist. Hinata just remembered one thing that night. His eyes….

Yet she still had to face her angry father, which was very bad.

_**Wait till the next side chapter!**_

_**Chapter 3- Super top Mission aka Old Bridge builder!**_

Deep in a nearby forest four figures are pursing something on the outskirt of Kohona. "How far away is the target?" a young woman's voice asked on a communicator.

"Five meters and closing…" said a young boy.

"I am ready!" muttered an excited young boy.

"I-I a-am in p-position." Squeaked a young girl.

"GO!" said the young.

Three figures jumped at the thing they were pursing. "OWWW!" yelled Naruto as a cat started to furiously scratch him. The young girl Hinata wanted to somehow help, but was to afraid to get close to Naruto.

"Neji can you confirm the target?" asked Kurenai.

"Red ribbon on the cats ear. Target confirmed." Neji said in his emotionless voice as ever.

"GOOD! Mission Complete!" said a happy Kurenai.

AT THE HOKAGE TOWER!

"Mission Complete lord Hokage." said Kurenai.

"Good. Now Team seven's next assignments will be to baby-sit for the council of elders, run errands for the neighboring village, and pick up dog crap in the park…" (WTF! Oo) said the third Hokage

"BORRRRING! NO THANK YOU! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THIS STUFF! GIVE US SOMETHING MORE DANGEROUS TO DO!" yelled Naruto.

'_The dope has got a point'_ thought Neji. '_Naruto…' _Hinata was concern that Naruto would get in trouble for yelling at the Hokage. '_I know I am going be in trouble for his little out burst'_ thought Kurenai.

Iruka then began yelling at Naruto for his behavior and the privilege for doing these missions. Then the Hokage step in talking about the mission ranks with his eyes close feeling proud of himself that Naruto understand, but that wasn't what he saw when he opened his eyes.

Naruto was talking about which ramen he was going to eat and how good ramen was. He just politely yelled, "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!"

"YAYAYAYA! BUT SERIOUSLY! I'M NOT A TROUBLE MAKER ANYMORE! I AM A FULL FLEDGE SHINOBI! I WANT A REAL MISSION!" argued Naruto

"Well now that you put that way…" everyone look at the Third, anxious to hear his answer. "You will be assigned a C rank mission. You will be guarding a bridge builder to his country and wait there till he finishes building the bridge.

The door behind began to open and in came an old man with a bottle of sake in his hand. "These are the ones who are suppose to protect me? They look like they are wet behind their ears. Especially the short one with the stupid grin on his face."

"Ha which is the stupid short one?" exclaimed Naruto then noticing he was talking about him. "Hahaha very funny. Can't wait till your in trouble and you come begging to me." Naruto said while smirking.

Before the argument went any further Kurenai pulled Naruto and the others away to accept the mission. She then brief them on the mission, told them which jutsus to prepare and to get a good night's sleep. Then they wet on their own separate ways, waiting the next morning (especially Naruto) with anticipation.

THE NEXT MORNING 

"Feels good to finally be out of that village!" Naruto exclaimed, trembling with excitement.

"What's that runt yelling about?" asked Tazuna

"Ummm, he doesn't get out much." Kurenai simply said.

"Hey kid just shut up, so we can have some peace and quiet," stated Tazuna.

"Why should I listen to you, ya old fart bag!" asked Naruto sarcastically

"WHAT YOU SAY PUNK!" yelled Tazuna, his blood boiling.

"One day you'll respect me when I become Hokage and that day is going to be soon." Naruto told the bridge builder and casually walked away.

"You…Hokage. No _way_," stated Tazuna, his voice dripping with complete sarcasm.

Kurenai knew how angry Naruto felt by people not believing in him, so she quieted them down and they were off to the land of waves.

About 4 hours later 

Everything was going smoothly till they got to the dock. Kurenai was just explaining about the Shinobi villages when they past a puddle. Everyone knew that the puddle was disguise since there hadn't been rain for months.

They started to walk past the puddle when two figures intertwined with one another, came out and attacked them from behind.

The two men were connected to a chain and they try to wrap around all the group of ninjas and Tazuna, but that backfired when every member of team seven threw kunai at the two rouge ninja. They barely dodged them.

Naruto started to attack on his own by using his favorite Jutsu Kage Bun shin no Jutsu. But before he got to the first guy Neji stopped him and simply said, "I'll take care of him. You have no chance against him." While this was happening Hinata was protecting Tazuna in her Gentle fist style.

Kurenai was fighting the other ninja and saw that her students weren't doing so well in teamwork. She on the other hand needed to take this guy out fast.

Neji then rushed in smirking and started to attack the guy with his gentle fist. With one shot he got the ninja in the heart with the juken, but suddenly notice it was a water clone. He quickly turned around to see another one coming at him.

Right before he shot his gauntlet, about ten orange blurs came from the sky and tackled him to the ground, yet it was another water clone. From a top another one came and was aiming for both Naruto and Neji. Before he got to them Kurenai came out of nowhere and kicked him right on the noggin to find out that the real one was aiming for Tazuna with Hinata between him.

Hinata was ready and throw an attack, but the ninja dodged by going above her. But Hinata then used her Juken and hit him right in the jaw to send him flying.

While he was flying Naruto hit him in the gut to send him down to the ground and knocked him unconscious.

Instead of telling good job team Kurenai started to lecture them about their teamwork. "That wasn't the same team I saw during the test. Where was the teamwork I saw? When we get to the wave country we are going to have a little training session about teamwork. Especially for you two." Said Kurenai glaring at Neji and Naruto.

Before they could argue back she turned to Tazuna, "And don't think you're off the hook Tazuna. You got some explaining to do."

0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

AB- Well I feel proud of myself. That was my longest chapter ever. And can you guy's plz help me with the Jutsus I really need help. Also the side chapters are mostly about Naruto and Hinata's relationship. Anyways… take it Shikamaru

Shika- Review or…whatever…it's too troublesome…

AB-…..--…..


	4. The Power of the Mist

Anime-boy- Hey AB here! Trying to Update as soon as I can so no flames! Finally found some Jutsu's for my story. Finally found Kurenai's strong point. But you are going to have to find out your self, so here is Chapter 4. Ps: Yes I know I replaced this chapter, but there is only one little change… Haku is a girl…

Disclaimer- Sniff I don't Naruto… waaaaahhhhh!

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Power Of The Mist 

After a very long explanation by Tazuna they finally got on a boat to the Land of Waves. After hitting shore Naruto was in deep thought of what Kurenai-sensei and Tazuna said.

'If that was only chunnin level Shinobi, that means they might even send a Jounin to kill us. I better be on guard.' Thought Naruto and then he heard a rattle in the bushes and quickly drew three shuriken and threw them at the bush. Before anyone could say anything Naruto drew his kunai and jumped over the bush.

The only thing they heard was, "HUH!" said a surprised Naruto. They all went to see what a happened. What they saw made them sweat drop. Naruto had a kunai right at a rabbit's throat. They guessed the rabbit fainted since there was some white foam coming out of it.

"Hmmm… thought I heard a bigger body back here, but the rabbits fur…" started Naruto, but since of the Nine tails Fox powers increased his hearing he heard a big whish from afar.

It seemed Kurenai notice too and they both yelled, "EVERYBODY DOWN!" They said just in time, because a huge sword came flying right over them.

When they looked up they saw a tall creepy guy standing on a sword bigger than him. "So you're the group who got stop the Demon brothers. Look what we have here, someone from the bingo book. Kurenai the Piercing Red Eyes Genjutsu expert I presume." Said the man.

All three of the Genin's thought were the same, 'Genjutsu expert? She never showed us any Genjutsu's.' Kurenai simply smiled and asked, "Zabuza, the Demon of the Hidden Mist right?"

Zabuza also smiled (under his bandages) and said, "As flattered as I am for you to know me, can you please move I need to take care of the old man." With that all three Genin went into their defense stance around Tazuna.

"But it looks like I have to get thru you first." Said Zabuza and for a moment he disappeared and appeared on the lake nearby.

"Behold one of the finest Ninja arts, the Kirigakure Jutsu." Said Zabuza and after he did a couple of Hand seals a thick mist appeared and all of them barely could see a thing.

"What's with this mist? And where'd he go?" asked Naruto. He then heard a devious voice somewhere, but couldn't put it where it was coming from.

"Eight vital parts, so many choices." Said Zabuza and with that he appeared between The Genin's and Tazuna. Before he could slash them, Kurenai threw 4 shuriken with excellent accuracy and four vital spots, but when it hit Zabuza's body turned out to be a water clone.

She barely had time to notice him coming behind and started a sequence of seals and yelled out right before Zabuza could get to her, "Magen: Jubaku Satsu (Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death)!"

Kurenai then disappeared thru Zabuza eyes, but the others could see her clearly. He then notice a huge tree behind him started to grow. After it finished he was then bind by the branches of the tree.

He try to free himself, but was to late when Kurenai came down with her Kunai, but with fast thinking Zabuza got his leg high enough to hit her in the face. By making contact she lost control of her Genjutsu and Zabuza was free.

Kurenai finally got up and realized that her Genjutsu was canceled. Zabuza then appeared right behind her and did another sequence of seals and yelled out, "ART OF THE WATER PRISON!" Kurenai was then trapped in a prison of water leaving her students to fend for themselves.

Zabuza quickly made seals (with one hand durrrr!) for another water clone before the Genin's could react to what just happened.

The clone just laughed and started to walk toward them. "Hmmm… Which you should I kill first? Maybe the girl, so I can see the look on your faces to see an actual death," said Zabuza, but this seemed to anger the young demon vessel.

"IF YOU EVEN LAY A HAND ON HINATA YOU WILL PAY DEARLY!" yelled Naruto obviously caring for Hinata more since he got to know her.

All Hinata could say, "N-Naruto-kun…" in a low whisper.

"Me beaten by you? Hahaha! When I was a Genin I already dyed my hands with blood," said Zabuza in a cold harsh voice.

The Genin were all surprised at what he just said. Kurenai slowly began to explain. "There is a reason his name is the Demon of the Mist. In time for graduation the students of the Hidden Mist would have to go thru a special test."

"So you've heard…" Zabuza said calmly.

"So we had to go thru a test. What's the difference?" Asked Naruto.

"The difference is that we go on a little thing called a killing spree. They pitted a classmate against each other… to the death." Zabuza said with tint of humor in his voice.

The Genin's just stood there, shocked of what they just heard. "But one year they had to change it since an incident happened. Without a moment's of Hesitation… a young boy who wasn't even qualified yet as a ninja… butchered over 100 members of that year's graduating class…" Kurenai said with deep a sorrow voice.

"Ah yes good times. I used to have so much fun." Zabuza said with a chuckle in between. And suddenly attacked Naruto sending him back with his Hitai-Ate leaf headband falling off his head.

"Run! You guys are no match for him! When you get far enough his clone he should loss control!" Kurenai yelled urging them not to worry about her.

'_Ok I'm fine with that.'_ Right before he started to run he looked over to his teammates who still stood there. One thought crossed Naruto's mind. _'I can't leave them behind. These guys are my friends and I will never let them down.'_

Naruto quickly turned around and ran right toward Zabuza. "N-Naruto-kun d-don't d-do it." Hinata said loud enough for only Naruto could hear when he pass right by her.

Zabuza simply knocked back Naruto. "Idiot boy. You stand no chance against me alone," said Zabuza. Everyone then saw what Naruto's real objective was.

Naruto held his prized Hitai-Ate headband and started to put it back on. "So how is life without eyebrows freak?" mocked Naruto. "I got a new listing for your bingo book. It's a guy who is going to be the future Hokage. Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha-School Ninja!" Naruto stated whiling smirking.

"Neji…" said Naruto quietly.

"What?" Neji said

"I got a plan." Said a smirking Naruto.

"Heh Heh… You're very confident. Do you really think you stand a chance against me?" said Zabuza in a harsh voice.

"Well we can take our chances. Right?" asked a very confident Naruto.

"You can try." Said Zabuza readying his sword. With one sweep Zabuza made a huge gust that sent the Genin's flying. Naruto Quickly got up and made about 30 doppelgangers and used a transformation Jutsu to make them all look like Neji. All of Neji's surrounded Zabuza in a gentle fist style.

While this was happening Naruto ran around the fight and stopped about 20 yards away from the real Zabuza. "Here is this killer Jutsu I have been practicing. Hope you like it." Smiled Naruto.

Naruto then began to do some seals. Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, Tiger. "**Fire Element; Balsam Spread Fire!" yelled Naruto. A huge fire then spread out from his mouth, but Zabuza anticipated this and formed the Water Prison in front of him.**

**"Heh nice try, but..." Zabuza was then cut off by three shuriken coming at him thrown by the courtesy of Hinata. He simply dodged them, but he heard a poof and saw three Naruto clones each holding a kunai.**

**"Take this freak!" yelled all three Naruto's while they threw their kunai's. **

**Zabuza knew he could catch two, but the third one would hit. Zabuza quickly let go of the prison before he could get hit. Kurenai quickly jumped from the prison to land.**

**"Your plan was genius Naruto, but let me take care of things form here. Here is one of my strongest Genjustu." Kurenai stated and began to do some hand seals to fast for the Genin's to see. "**Nehan Shoja no Jutsu (Temple of Nirvana Technique)." Yelled out Kurenai. 

Zabuza then began to feel unimaginable pain and began to tense up. The Genjutsu put Zabuza in a intense unconscious state.

Before Kurenai could go for the kill, three senbons flew right by her and went right into Zabuza neck. All of them looked up in a tree to see a girl with a mask just sitting there. "Thanks for distracting him…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

AB- I had to make Haku a girl ok… It's just not right to see a guy look like a girl ok…

Gaara- REVIEW OR DIE!

AB- I could've done that myself you know…

Gaara- Sorry….


	5. Are Hero’s Real?

AnimeBoy07- Hey AB here! I know I haven't update in awhile, but I have a good excuse! Football practice is a pain, I have barely anytime to write. I do have good news! I'm off till the sixteenth of august. So I should be able to update at least two more times till then… Enjoy! Also I forgot to change Haku to a girl… So he is now a girl…

Disclaimer: Do you think a 14 year old can own Naruto…

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Are Hero's Real?**_

Before Kurenai could go for the kill, three senbons flew right by her and went right into Zabuza neck. All of them looked up in a tree to see a girl with a mask just sitting there. "Thanks for distracting him…"

"Hunter nin…" mumbled Naruto. Hinata had a confused look on her face. Naruto noticed this and began to explain.

"Hunter nin is a special team within each Hidden Village given the specific duty of hunting down missing-nin. They kill their target, taking the head as proof, and then completely dispose of the body by using various methods…" Naruto stopped right there not wanting to explain the ways they dispose the bodies.

Before Hinata could reply the Hunter Nin jumped down from the branch and landed right near Zabuza.

She started to pick it up, but Naruto interrupted before we can go. "Where are you going? Aren't suppose to destroy the body right on the spot? Sure the water might delay the destruction, so come over here by my teammates so the water won't be in the way." Said Naruto.

'_Damn I shouldn't have stall… I'm going to have make a run for it.'_ Thought Haku. Within a split second Haku disappeared.

"I knew it…" mumble Kurenai. "That's not the last time we're going Zabuza. Right Sensei?" asked Naruto with a curious look on his face.

"That girl to be at a young age yet she is at a hunter Nin level… We are going to have trouble next time if she fights. Let's hurry to Tazuna's and rest up. Tomorrow we start training." Said Kurenai

0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

At Tazuna's house 

After a long rest and some introductions to Tsunami and a special rude one from Inari, Team Seven were off to train.

"Today we will be doing the tree climbing exercise and when you show you have mastered it, we will go on from there." Said Kurenai

"B-but Sensei! M-me and N-Neji have a-already mastered t-that e-exercise." Squeaked Hinata.

"Oh! I forgot that Hyugga's are taught great Chakra control at a young age. Well it seems that while Naruto is doing the tree exercise I'll tell you what you and Neji are going to be training today." Said Kurenai

Kurenai started to explain the process of climbing trees to Naruto. All Naruto did was an hm and a ok now and then while she was explaining. After she showed Naruto how to do it he was so excited (how surprising) to start.

Naruto quickly molded his chakra down to his feet, but remember that Kurenai told him to take his time and concentrate. Naruto went into deep thought and started to slow his thinking down. Naruto's eyes suddenly widen and ran at the tree keeping focus in his feet.

Before he knew it he was climbing the tree with ease. He just kept walking up the tree. What he didn't know was that Kurenai was watching and was she surprise. _'I never thought he would get that far on his first try!'_ thought Kurenai.

After about 50 meters Naruto began to lose balance and use his Kunai to slash a mark into the tree and landed down grinning.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

An hour later 

"KURENAI-SENSEI!" Naruto had to practically yell for Kurenai to hear him. Kurenai came around and when she saw him her eyes popped out. Naruto just sat on top of a branch, which was at least 800 meters high.

"So… did I master it enough?" asked a grinning Naruto.

"Ya come down here, so I can tell you what to do next." Said a smiling Kurenai.

Naruto quickly walked down the tree and landed safely on the ground. Kurenai began to think and got an idea. "First though I want you to be help Hinata practice her new genjustu." Said Kurenai.

"How can I help?" asked Naruto

"You'll see. Just go stand over by that tree." Pointed Kurenai. Naruto didn't know what was going on, but he listened.

"Hinata come over here…" said Kurenai. Hinata did as she was told and took a quick glance at Naruto and knew this was going to be bad. Kurenai started to whisper something in her ear, which made her say, "Nani?" asked Hinata. Kurenai nodded.

"Ok Naruto just stay right there." Kurenai told Naruto. All Naruto did was a thumbs up. Hinata then did a seal and whispered, "Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique)."

First nothing happen, but then leaves started to twirl around Naruto. _'Weird' _thought Naruto. Before he knew it hundreds on ramen bowls were in front of him. Naruto just stood there his mouth opened wide with drool coming out of his mouth.

Naruto tried eating one of them, but the ramen in the bowl disappeared. "NANI." Said a surprised Naruto. And he did the process over again till all the bowls disappeared and a man came into his view. It was the old man who own Ichiraku.

"I am sorry Naruto-san. But it seem that all the ramen in the world has been destoried…" said the old man.

Naruto's left eye twitch and began to yell, "NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY KAMI WHY!"

In the real world Kurenai and Hinata watch Naruto roll on the ground yelling 'all the ramen was gone'. "Umm Hinata. Please lift the jutsu." Said Kurenai trying not to chuckle at Naruto's crying just about ramen.

After the Jutsu was lifted they calmed him down which took a little longer than they exspected.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_2 hours later_

Alright since Neji is training taijutsu and Hinata is done for the day since she master her first genjutsu that leaves you with ninjutsu Naruto." Said Kurenai.

"Right. So are you going to teach me an awesome Jutsu?" asked an excited Naruto.

"Well first we need to find out your main elements." Said Kurenai she then pulled out a paper with some symbols on it. (I forgot what it is called, but oh well.)

"When you put your hand on this paper pump a little bit of chakra through your hand to the paper. If it crumbles your element will be earth, if it get damp it is water, if it shreds it is wind, or if it burns it is fire. Got it?" explained Kurenai.

"RIGHT!" yelled Naruto excitedly. _'I think he's been spending to much time with Lee back home.'_ Thought Kurenai

Naruto slowly put his hand on the paper. At first nothing happen, but then half of the paper began to shred, while the other half began to burn.

"Seems you have two main elements Naruto. Since you have a B-rank fire Jutsu already I'll start you off with a D-rank wind Jutsu." Said Kurenai.

Before Naruto could say anything Kurenai read his face. She just smiled and said, "Don't worry I'll somehow have Kakashi to give some more higher rank Jutsu for both elements ok."

Naruto began to calm and became more eager to learn his new Jutsu.

"Ok the Jutsu that I am teaching you is called Fuuton: Kaze Shi-Rudo no Jutsu. It is a Wind defense Jutsu. He makes a small shield of wind around the user. It is strong enough to block senbon needles and other weapons. It lasts up for about 10 seconds. If you use it correctly it can come in handy." Explained Kurenai while her eyes were close.

She opened her eyes to see Naruto lying on the ground picking his nose. "You explain to much Kurenai-Sensei," stated Naruto. This got Kurenai very pissed off and showed him the hand seals and left.

Naruto first practice the seals before he did it. After five minutes he felt ready. He did the hand seals and yelled out, "Fuuton: Kaze Shi-Rudo no Jutsu!"

At that very moment a windshield formed over him. _'Seems pretty easy… Wait minute owwww!'_ The windshield became unstable and started to slash his skin. After 10 seconds it disappeared.

Kurenai jumped from a tree and began to look more cheerful than she was before. "Did I forget to mention that if you over use the chakra while cycling it around that it starts to slash at you." Said Kurenai with a cheerful smile still on her face.

Naruto just glared at her while she left from his view.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dinner Time at Tazuna's 

Naruto was so tried he could barely eat. After a couple of hours he managed to master the Jutsu. Tsunami was worry that he over worked himself. And Inari just looked pissed off.

After they began to eat Inari just couldn't hold it anymore.

"Why! WHY do you train so hard even though you'll probably die by Gato!" yelled Inari with tears starting to form.

"If I don't train I can't protect those people who are precious to me." Said Naruto in a lazy voice.

"It won't matter if you're dead! Then what will happen to your precious people!" yelled Inari tears now flowing down his cheeks.

"The thing is… I won't allow myself to die till the people I care about are safe." Said Naruto in the same lazy tone.

For a while there was silence, but Naruto decided to break it. "Inari do you believe in hero's?" asked Naruto

"Hero's aren't real." Sniffed Inari.

"Kid if there wasn't Hero's the world just wouldn't be the same. One day we will all become Hero's through someone's eyes." Stated Naruto and began to leave toward his room.

Before he reach his room, Naruto stop right beside Inari. "Don't worry squirt. Before I leave, I'll make you into Hero. Just you wait." Naruto whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

After that statement Naruto left to his room leaving some very shocked people.

'_I never knew that someone could change Inari so fast.' _Thought both Tazuna and Tsunami.

'_Naruto has matured a lot in the past months.'_ Thought a smiling Kurenai

'_Naruto you just impressed me more everyday'_ thought Hinata who was daydreaming something about Naruto that made her blush a lot.

'_Maybe he provokes a challenge after all…'_ thought Neji still having a blank face on him as always.

Inari just stood there with smiling, yet surprised at the same time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

AB- Wow that had to be one of my best yet. (I HOPE!) Anyways I demanded 10 reviews or else!

Gaara- What you going to do about it?

AB- Get out of here Gaara! (Pulls out water gun.) Get out! (Starts to spray him)

Gaara- ehhhhhh! (Starts to run away like a five year old)

AB- That was awkward… Oh well take Itachi!

Itachi- AB demands 10 reveiws or else face the wrath of my Sharigan! (Like Kakashi did… Poor Kakashi…)


	6. Authors note

I am so sorry for delay! But the thing is that I have high school now! I also have football practices till 7 pm and that gives me only 2 hours to do all the homework I get. I was also grounded for an month and a half from the computer. I will again say it, I AM SORRY! Expect the next chapter in about 5 to 6 days. Please bare with me.

-AnimeBoy


	7. LEAF AND MIST COLLIDE PART 1

Anime-Boy- Phew I finally got this chapter up… Anyway if you read the author note you know why there was such a big delay… I also would like to say this, 'ahem' TO MAKE UP FOR THE LONG WAIT THIS WILL BE A LONGER CHAPTER… HOPEFULLY! Finally got that out of my system (Think I been spending a little bit to much time with Lee)… Anyways here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer- I wish I owned it…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Leaf and Mist Collide Part 1 

Naruto POV

It's been 4 days since I had that talk with Inari. I finally mastered the Fuuton: Kaze Shi-Rudo no Jutsu and I was even able to increase the diameter of it to make it a offensive move, but it only goes to 5 to 7 meters.

I started to train Inari with Kurenai-Sensei permission. I have taught him about chakra (with a little help from Hinata.) and got him started on throwing Kunai's and shuriken, but there dull of course just in case.

I know I can't tutor him forever, so I will probably give him some scrolls before I leave and keep sending him more when he is done.

Hinata and me always seem to work together, but Neji always wants to work alone and always talks about fate. I mean it when we get back to Kohona I'm going to beat some sense in him.

On the positive side I feel Hinata and me are becoming closer friends, instead of strangers like we were in the beginning. (I am making Naruto to OCC huh… I'll try to fix that…)

Normal POV Late at Night

Deep in the forest Naruto is out of breathe sitting on the cold hard ground. He has numerous of scars around his upper body and face.

"Dang why can't I get it right. I never knew it would be this hard making a Jutsu." Said Naruto.

"Maybe you could help me out Hinata." Said Naruto turning his head toward a tree.

Hinata made a small yelp, obviously surprised he knew she was there. Slowly Hinata came out poking her fingers together, while blushing (The same a usually.). _'She kinda cute when she blushes… Wait a minute! I did not just say she is cute… She is just a friend.'_ Thought Naruto (Poor Naruto is in Denial.).

"H-How can I help you N-Naruto?" stuttered Hinata still poking her fingers.

"Well I wondering if you can use your Byakugan to see if I'm using my Chakra wrong. It seems that I am misusing my chakra, because my Jutsu keeps coming back at me." Said Naruto

Hinata simply nod for a yes and activated her. Naruto grin his goofy grin. In a split second Naruto's face became serious and he started to go thru a series of seals.

'_Bird, Ox, Dog, Tiger, Bird…' _"Fuuton: Kyousei Kaze Atemi (Wind Element: Great Wind Blow.)!" Yelled Naruto. Naruto than began to breathe in air till his cheeks were like a frog face and then began to blow the air out hard.

The wind was so strong some trees started to crack apart. What Hinata saw was different. She saw that the winds were covered with a layer of Chakra to make them even more deadly.

Hinata was amazed Naruto could think of this. Hinata then saw the winds also attacking him, mostly the face.

She then saw the default of Naruto's move. It seemed that he was blowing out so much air it seemed that his brain didn't have enough to concentrate. The only solution she could think of is that he had to just keep total concentration by keeping his last seal formed, and to concentrate some chakra into the seal so his brain can stay calm.

Naruto than began to stop and almost lost his balance. "So did you figure out what I was doing wrong?" asked Naruto. Hinata began to explain her theory (with some stuttering in it of course).

"I kinda get it… Alright I'll try it," said Naruto (see I told you he was smarter, he would have totally said I don't get it…).

Naruto did the same thing he did like last time, but left the bird sign form and began to pump small amounts of chakra like Hinata said. Naruto was surprised. The winds didn't even attack him.

In the end Naruto just stood there looking at the ground. Hinata began to get scared of the silence from Naruto, so she broke the silence first. "U-Ummm

N-Naruto…" stuttered Hinata.

Naruto had his goofy grin on his face and started to yell frantically. "You did it Hinata! You made it Work!" yelled Naruto ran over to Hinata and gave her a big bear hug.

'_Naruto is so close to me…'_ thought Hinata, while her face was burning up so much. Surprisingly she didn't faint till 10 seconds thru the hug.

"Hinata? Are you ok? Oh god she fainted again. I can't take her back I'm to low on chakra. I guess were stuck out here for the night." Said Naruto to no one…

Naruto laid Hinata against a tree and sat right beside her. Naruto tried to stay awake, but in the end he feel asleep.

----Past Midnight-----

Hinata finally began to stir from her little accident with Naruto. _'MMM…. What am I lying on? It feels soft, but at the same time a little hard…' thought _Hinata (this is for all the dumb people out there… her eyes are still close.).

Hinata slowly began to open here eyes to see that her head was lay on someone's chest. When her eyes were fully opened they nearly pooped out of her sockets. She was resting on Naruto's chest. _'I'm sleeping on Naruto's chest… stay calm and just slowly move your head on to his shoulder just so he doesn't get the wrong idea.'_ Hinata thought.

As she slowly moved her head from his chest, it seemed God hated her a lot. Naruto's head began to droop from the tree and started to fall forward. And landed (I'll let you have a guess at it… Come on just try to guess… Time is almost over… Times up.) Right into Hinata's boobs. (You thought his lips were going to land one hers huh. Gotcha!)

Hinata instantly turned red and fainted once again.

MORNING

'Giggle, Giggle, Giggle.' Naruto began to really get annoyed by the giggles that woke him up. Naruto than notice his head was laying into something very soft. He slowly began to open his eyes notice what he was laying on.

Naruto began to shake and became very red. And when I mean shake, I mean shaking at 100 miles per hour. He was about to scream, when a figure came out nowhere and covered his mouth. The figured dragged Naruto to a nearby clearing, about 100 yards away from Hinata.

Naruto was trying to fight his was from the figure. "Shh Naruto it is me your Sensei." Said Kurenai. Naruto began to calm down and looked up. He sighed with relief.

Was trying to speak, so Kurenai let him go. "You didn't see that did you?" asked a frantic Naruto.

Kurenai began to grin. Her grin was so evil, yet a bit of psycho ness was in it.

To answer Naruto's question she pulled out a couple of pictures. Naruto nearly fainted at the sight of the pictures. She had almost every angle of his head in Hinata's boobs.

After a couple of minute's silence, Naruto finally found his voice and began to speak. "What do you want for those picture's?" asked Naruto in a serious voice, but deep in his mind he wanted to beg for those pictures so badly. If she didn't give him those pictures he would literally go in a thumb sucking position while rolling around on the ground.

"Hmmm… let me think," said Kurenai thinking deep in her mind. Naruto was panicking so much. He just couldn't think of the things Kurenai would make him do. Kurenai suddenly got an idea and grinned evilly. _'Time to play matchmaker.'_ Thought Kurenai. Naruto gulped loudly and started to sweat a lot. (And I mean a lot!)

Kurenai began her torture toward Naruto "You have to ask Hinata out to a date right when we get back to Kohona…" "WHAT!" Yelled Naruto, but Kurenai didn't stop there. "Shut up Naruto I'm not done yet. You also have to train with her everyday." Stated Kurenai while grinning.

Naruto's mouth was wide open. Right after that he fainted from shock. Kurenai just smirked and left him on the ground. She picked up Hinata on the way and took her to the house.

LATER THAT MORNING

"Hey… Wake up or you'll catch a cold…" said a pleasant unknown voice. Naruto slowly began to open his eyes and saw a gorgeous girl above him. Naruto began to blush just by seeing her face.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto. The young girl just smiled and simply said her name, "Haku."

"Well Haku what are doing out here so early." Smiled Naruto

"I could ask you the same thing." Smiled Haku, while moving away from his face. (God I make people smile to much…)

"I was training to master my ninja element." Grinned Naruto

'_Really now… Lets see if I can get some more info on you.'_ Thought Haku. "Oh so you're a ninja. What element are you?" asked Haku.

"Sorry I don't give out information to enemy Ninja's." grinned Naruto. He knew that she was the Hunter-nin, because of her voice and scent.

"How'd you know?" asked a very surprised Haku. Haku started to step back and pulled out a Kunai from her basket.

Naruto simply smiled and started to leave. Before he left he had one more thing to say. "Tell Zabuza that I'll be ready for him next time. Also my element is wind…" And with that he was gone leaving a very confuse Haku behind.

NEXT MORNING

"Please take care of him. He trained way to hard last night and exhausted most of his chakra." Said Kurenai.

Tsunami simply nodded her head and said, "I hope he will be alright. Can't chakra exhaustion kill you?" asked Tsunami.

"Ya, but he is a tough kid. And now we are off." Grinned Kurenai. And with that all four of them were gone. (Tazuna is with them… dur…)

LATER THAT MORNING

"SHOOT! THEY LEFT ME BEHIND!" yelled Naruto while frantically trying to get dress.

Inari and Tsunami just sat at the bottom floor listening to all the crashes on the second floor. The heard parts of yelling like where's my shoe or EW I step on Neji's hair gel.

Then Naruto came crashing down the stairs with various bruises and cuts all over him. "Well I am off." Said Naruto like nothing ever happened. And with that he was off to the unknown. (Not really, but it makes it more dramatic…)

About ten minutes after Naruto left Inari and Tsunami were cleaning up the house. "Inari! Can you get the mop from the closet?" asked Tsunami from downstairs. Inari just grumble and started to go, but a scream stopped him. "AAHHH!" yelled Tsunami.

Inari just stood there for a minute to hear what was going on. Inari heard an argument down stairs. "Shut up you stupid bitch! Or I will slices your hands off!" yelled a man. "Now you know you can't do that. We need a hostage and you already killed that pig back there, so lets just leave." Said the other obviously trying to calm down the other man.

With some grumbles from the other man they started to leave. Inari quickly grabbed his weapons and ran out side through the back way to catch them off guard. Inari came up from behind them and yelled, "HEY YOU TWO LET GO OF MY MOMMY!"

The two men turned around and saw a little boy with a few weapons, but to them they were just play toys. "HAHAHA! You expect to hurt us with those! Just run away and go play hero somewhere else kid." Laughed one of the men.

The hero part ticked Inari off and he started to throw the kunai's with some precision and accuracy he manage to hit one of the men.

"Ahh! You little brat I am going to kill you!" yelled the one the men. They both grab their swords and tried to kill him. Inari was frozen with and couldn't move.

"GOT YOU NOW KID!" yelled one of the men as they slice thru his body or so they thought. Instead blood be splattered everywhere a log was in Inari's place.

"Nice job Inari! You hold them long enough for me!" yelled a voice behind the men. They turned to see a blond hair kid with an orange jumpsuit on. _'This kid has bad taste in fashion.'_ Thought one of the guys who was really into fashion.

"Ummm who are you?" asked one of the guys. Naruto just smirked and yelled, "I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI! THE NEXT HOKAGE!" And with that he disappeared and 6 Naruto's appeared around them.

They all did the same hand signs and yelled out, "Fuuton: Kaze Shi-Rudo no Jutsu." And wind started to appear around the boys. The diameter of the wind started to grow larger and get more vigorous. The wind started to slash at the men skin. Blood was all over their body.

About thirty seconds later the wind died down and clones disappeared. The men dropped down unconscious due to the lost of blood.

"Phew! That was close." Smiled Naruto. "How'd you know we needed help Naruto?" asked Inari.

Naruto started to explain how he saw the pig slashed in the woods. Then it finally hit Naruto that the bridge was probably in trouble so he bid Inari a farewell and left toward the bridge.

AT THE BRIDGE

"Hm. It seems the boy is having trouble with Haku Kurenai. Why don't you just give me the old man and you can go help him." Grinned Zabuza.

Kurenai just gritted her teeth and replied, "No… I have confidence Neji can last with your almighty weapon." Just as she said that Neji was about to get demolished with an ice spikes coming out of the ground.

Just before the ice reached him a young boy pushed Neji out of the way yelled out, "**Fire Element; Balsam Spread Fire!" And the ice melted quickly.**

**"You…" said Neji. Naruto simply waved at him and said, "Yo." **

**'_He is here… This might be interesting.'_ Thought Haku. "That boy he is an interesting one…" said Zabuza.**

**"Yes he is." Replied Kurenai.**

**"I HOPE YOU ARE READY! BECAUSE THE FUTURE HOKAGE IS HERE TO KICK BOTH OF YOURS ASS!" yelled out Naruto.**

**Hinata just watched in awe as her hero stood up tall and fearlessly against his enemy. All she could say was, "N-Naruto-kun…"**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

AB- PHEW THAT WAS LONG!

Gaara- Sure was….

AB- Gaara you finally agree with me for something!

Gaara- I was just kidding… It sucked ass…

AB- (Growls vigorously) GET OUT NOW!

Gaara- What you going to do about it…

AB- (Pulls out water gun)

Gaara- OKAY I'M GOING! (runs out like a little sissy)

AB-I am to young for this shit… Take it Lee…

LEE- YOSH! REVIEW BECAUSE IF YOU DON"T IT IS VERY UNYOUTHFUL!

AB- Yup to young for this shit…


End file.
